The Price of Love
by cutepuppy21
Summary: Inuyasha was kidnapped not long after he was born so he dose not know the truth. He has finnaly runaway were will fate lead him.
1. The Bog Boss

_**The Price of Love**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This is my first story. With that being said please forgive all spelling and grammer mistakes. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE S'MORES. **

**Disclamer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha. **

**Warnings: nothing really in this one**

**BOLD: Action**

Underlined: thoughts

**Chapter 1- The Big Boss**

SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V.

"Come on boss!" No Kouga, God this is like the hundreth time this hour. Please think of it as a celebration. Especially since they think they got another lead on you know who. Kouga sheepishly replyed.

I know its just the thought of them possibly finding him makes me wanna go out there and kill who ever took him not go out to a stupid titty bar. I'm tierd of this long search. I just wanna see my little brother again.

I know boss but its been what eighteen years now, That he has been gone. He's a demon he gots plenty of years.

Hafe demon I remined you.

So he should still live as long as you and your dad. As long as he's taken care of on his human night. No offence but from the pictures we've seen i think he's fine. **Dradging hands along desk staring at pictures.** He looks very healthy. Kouga replied.

I suppose. I told him curtly.

Ok... Now that thats done come out with us.

For the love of God fine.

YES!. Big boss comen out tonight. Let me just call Mirko and your dad.

What! Your inviting my father.

Well yeah. He's the one that planed it. He said he knows the owner of the club and that we get the big back room all to are selfs. Here its ringing you wanna talk to him.

**SNACHES PHONE OUT OF KOUGA'S HAND**

I'm gonna tell Izzio!

Go ahead my son im sure she will love to hear your coming.

Izzio is comming with you. In the back room.

Oh no... She's is freinds with the owners wife. They like to sit back there with the dancers and learn to walk all sexy and how to do that oh so pretty makeup. She says theres a very pretty inu-dancer thats already very popular. she wants us to meet him. So see you there my son. Goodbye.

Um.. Sesshomaru are you ok? Your eye is twiching.

I'm so sorry if this is not very good again this is my first story not that thats a very good excuse. Please review.


	2. Auntie and Mother

The Price of Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry how short this is I had two paragraphs that I cut out because it just didn't fit right and i don't even know why i wrote it.

Disclaimers: I don't own any thing related to Inuyasha

OK first off I'd like to thank thous who told me what you thought of the story. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. My stupid laptop doesn't have spell check and I'm hoping to get a beta soon so if you know any one that i could ask for their help please give a name. Also I owe this whole story to AngstPrincess777 she is actually the one who gave me this title and you should check her story's out because she is just awesome. Any way since no one is probably reading this and I'm just ya know typing. So on with the story.

**Actions:bold**

thoughts will not be italicized. So no " "

_author talking will be like this._

Chapter 2- Auntie and Mother

**NO P.O.V**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE CLUB**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi there Inuyasha glad to see you came back on time as well, Very good."

"Yes... um ma'am I didn't ever get your name. If not to much trouble could I possibly get it.

"Oh pup, everyone around here calls me aunty"

''Um.. Yes ma'am''

''Alright now that that's over I have a very special friend I want you to meet. You can call her mama or mom or mum what ever suits you.''

"uh.. auntie why am I calling you auntie and her mama?"

"Because she loves kids and she acts like everyone's mother, plus her son calls me auntie so it just kinda stuck."

''Hey Izzio, I found him. Just wait till you see him, so cute. I know this sounds mean but he's even cuter then Sesshomaru."

``Really even more then him. Oh then I must just look at him.``

** Inuyasha hiding behind auntie**

``Come here little one I don't bite.``

**Inuyasha coming out slowly**

``How adorable, so cute...

This women smells so familiar but I just can't pin it.

_Inuyasha got so lost in his thought he didn't even notice he was being talked to. _

``So Inuyasha was it right.``

``Uh yes ma'am.``

``Oh honey call me mama or if you wanna be so formal call me mother.``

formal are you crazy that's not formal I don't even know what this mother is or what it has to do to do with kids but whatever if it saves my job fine I'll do it.

`` So inu-pup we got a few hours till your shift and we would like to talk to you a little bit more, so how about you let us take you out to dinner``

``Um well its been awhile since I've eaten so what the heck lets do it.`

Again so sorry if this is bad also very sorry how short it is but please review and be honest.


	3. Dinner

Dinner

~A.N.~

I didn't notice at the time that i had spelled Izayoi wrong and i went back and changed it and hopefully got all of it. I am still with out a beta but I am still looking its a lot harder then I thought it would have been to find one. This bringing me to my next thing if you are a beta and you reading this I would just like to tell you, you guys rock.

Disclaimer~ I very sadly don't own Inuyasha.

OK so as you may or not know there are two characters who are not from the Inuyasha series. I didn't even notice it till I was writing. I was reading a FMA story. i took the name Izumi from there. I also took the name of Iratu from a comic strip called _slightly damned. _There very funny i suggest reading them.

So I guess i also don't own thous names either he he..

Thoughts are UN " "

regular talk is " "

Actions **BOLD**

Chapter three- Dinner

* * *

Wow this place is expensive looking.

"Inuyasha dear come on."

"Yes auntie"

"Hi there mama, auntie.. And who is this? Izayoi is this your nephew?

"What.. Oh Yura no he's aunties newest dancer."

"really what has Mr. Tashio say?"

"Um excuse me."

"Hum.. Oh Inuyasha dear what is it?"

"May I be excused so I can use the restroom?"

"wow I must say Inuyasha your mother taught you very good manners. Yes go ahead and use the restroom."

"HAHA"

"What has you laughing, pup."

"OH nothing auntie. Its just the fact that I've never had a mother. A wet nurse maybe but I've never had a mother, just that bastured of a father."

"INUYASHA! Language young man.."

"sorry ma'am."

Thank you. Now go get washed up for dinner."

"Yes mama."

* * *

_While Inuyasha is in the bathroom._

* * *

" Yura do tell me what made you think Inuyasha was related to Izayoi?"

"Um his eyes and hair is a clear sign he is of Mr. Tashios clan."

"really i thought all dog demons had hair and eyes like that?"

"Well Izayoi normally you would be correct but unfortunately there are only three pure blooded white dog demons and one hanyo which was your son."

"Yura would you please go watch for Inuyasha dear?"

" Of course Izayoi."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY IZUMI?"

"Um well one of the reasons I hired him was because he is a inu dog demon, a half one may i remind you. There is only one dog demon that mated with a human, A good thing mind you. I mean come on Izayoi he might be your son. Look the real reason i want you and your family to come is because I hired paternity tester and I wanna him and find out."

"Izumi please don't do this I can't stand any more false hope."

"Izayoi, I am certain this is your son. I mean come on it all adds up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it has been over eighteen years since he went missing. Oh and lets not forget to throw in the face he said he has never had a mother just a father correct."

"Well yeah so what?"

"Was it not a male that kidnap-pt him also what kind of demon was it again?"

"it was a male spider demon. What dose that have to do with this?"

"All we got to do is find out what kind of demon his father was. Is this enough to make you belive?"

"Izumi I cant help but belive now. Pluse as soon as tashio ans sesshomaru get a good sniff of him they will know for sure. Wait then why do we need the paternity tester?"

"Do you seriusly expect Inuyasha to just buy the whole {"hey there I just met you and this is crazy but your my baby, hug me maybe?"} [1] thing do you."

"No I gusse not."

* * *

Inuyashas back

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha dear hi."

"Hi Inuyasha what took you so long and what is that all over your face?"

"Um.. well on my way back i ran in to miss. Yura. She took me to this place full of this cold stuff called ice cream. It was SO good.

"Oh sweety come here let me clean you up."

"Oh its alright I can do it."

"Well dear we kinda wanted to ask you some questions actually."

"Alright."

"Alright Inuyasha ready?"

"Yes auntie. He-he that tickles mama."

"Inuyasha what kinda of demon is father?"

"A spider demon. Why?"

"Well you dont look very spidery."

"Thats because i'm not. I was told he found me after I was abandoned."

" I see"

"Uh.. auntie your phone is ringing."

"What no its n-**RING**-ot never mind."

* * *

Phone Call

* * *

"ya-low"

"Hi Izumi"

"Oh Iratu what is it dear?"

"Just calling to let you know Tashio, Sessh and his friends are here.

"Ok thanks Iratu, we will be there with your guys food as soon as were done eating."

"OK dear."

"Bye babe.

"Hey guys i'm back you ready to order?"

"Um.. Yes Yura I think I'll have the hafe pound steak lightly bloody please, Izayoi will have a lobster and Inuyasa what do you want?"

"What am I aloud to get?"

"What ever you want dear."

"Really anything?"  
"yes baby."

"um can I have the Delmonico Steak and Delmonico Potatoes please."

"Alright and Izumi what kind of steak this time?"

"T-bone this time dear."

"Alright I will get the cheif on this right away!"

After Everybodys ate.

"Bye Inuyasha, Izayoi. Izumi."

"Good bye dear."

Good bye Yura, I'll tell shesshomaru you said hi."

"Good bye, Miss Yura."

* * *

DONE

Sorry if its not long

please review and tell me what you think


End file.
